


Mission Accomplished

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Agent Emrys [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Merlin had saved the day. Sort of.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b> 169 I’m Here</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Accomplished

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)**sidhe_faerie**  
**Title:** Mission Accomplished  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana  
**Character/s:** Gaius, Nimueh  
**Summary:** Merlin had saved the day. Sort of.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 946  
**Prompt:** 169 I’m Here

 

**Mission Accomplished**

Merlin followed the scarf into a cave near the house. "Nimueh, are you in here?"

"I was expecting Arthur to come for me not his valet." Nimueh walked out of the shadows and threw a fireball at him. "But I'll can kill you too." 

Merlin caught the fireball in his hand and snuffed it out. "Doesn't look like you are going to kill me today." 

"You have magick! How is that possible?" Nimueh actually looked afraid. She started to look around for another way out of the cave. 

Merlin smiled. "What is the secret you killed the King to protect? Tell me."

"Why should I tell you?" Nimueh asked as she tried to move away from him. 

"Because I could just use my magick on you to make you tell me but that would very be unpleasant." Merlin conjured a fireball in his hand. "How is it going to be?"

"Fine. Do it but then Arthur will never know the truth. He will never know what Uther and I did to his mother." Nimueh said. 

"What did you do to my mother?" Arthur said as he walked in the cave. He glanced at Merlin with the fireball in his hand and raised an eyebrow. "I see that Merlin here has you cornered. You have no choice but to reveal the secret." 

"Merlin is but one sorcerer. He cannot kill me before I kill you, Arthur Pendragon." Nimueh threatened.

"He's not alone." Gaius said as he walked in. 

"Gaius?" Nimueh laughed "You are so old you wouldn't remember a single spell to kill me. I'm a priestess of the old religion. I'm no match for you."

Morgana stepped from Gaius. "But is only one of you and three of us."

"You don't have magick. Uther would have known. He would have told me." Nimueh's went wide as Morgana conjured a fireball. 

Gaius stepped in front of Arthur and conjured a fireball as well. "Sire, you should leave. We will handle this."

"If she knows how my mother died, I want to hear it." Arthur said. 

Merlin looked at Gaius. "Maybe you should tell him." 

"That's not the secret I was keeping. I was sworn to never tell Uther liked to wear ladies undies. Damn." Gaius sighed. "Well now he knows that." 

"That wasn't what I was expecting." Merlin grinned. 

"So that's why my silky undies got stretched out." Nimueh shrugged. "I just the maid did it in the wash." 

"Please! We already knew that bit. The whole Court knows it." Morgana sighed dramatically. "Can we get back to the matter at hand?" 

"Oh! Right. Arthur's mother." Nimueh shook her head to clear the image of Uther wearing her panties. "Well the truth is I killed her. He wanted a son and I used magick on Igraine to get him one. It killed her." 

"A life for a life." Merlin said. "The balance of life and death must be maintained." 

"Right. It's what Merlin said." Nimueh waved her hand at Merlin. 

All three sorcerers raised their fireballs. 

Nimueh put both hands in the air as a sign of surrender. 

"You had magick and he didn't kill you?" Arthur asked. "He kills everyone with even the slightest suspicion that they have magick. Why not you?"

"I had him enchanted of course." Nimueh rolled her eyes. "Even Gaius saw that coming." 

"She's right Sire. I did see that coming." Gaius said sheepishly. 

"Do you know who was responsible for the assassins coming after me every spring?" Arthur asked.

"Oh that was me. I hired them. I thought with you and Uther dead, I would take the throne and rule this kingdom." Nimueh explained. 

"What about me?" Morgana asked. "If they are dead, the throne comes to me." 

"I was going to kill you too." Nimueh said. "After you named me as your heir. All it would have taken was a simple manipulation spell. Well, it would have if you didn't have magick. Can I go now? I've told you everything."

"Kill her." Arthur commanded. 

All three fireballs hit Nimueh at once. There was nothing left of her but a pile of ash. 

Arthur looked at all three of them. "I suppose you want the ban on magick lifted right now." 

"Well. Now that you mention it, that would be nice." Merlin grinned. 

"I'll go get it done." Arthur walked out of the cave. 

Merlin took Morgana by the hand. "You would make a great agent. I never heard you coming and that fireball was really sexy." 

"Thank you Merlin." Morgana kissed him on the cheek. 

Merlin put his arm around her waist and pulled her against his chest. "Bet you would look smashing in leather. Or even better, out of it." 

"I'm still here!" Gaius said. 

They looked at Gaius and laughed. 

Back in the main house arthur threw his arms around Gwen. "Its over Guinevere. We are free."

"Thanks to Merlin." Gwen smiled. "Maybe we should name our first child after him." 

"I wouldn't go that far. I'll just lift the ban on magick. That should make him happy." Arthur grinned. Gwen didn't need to know he had already promised to do it. 

Gwen smiled. "We could always name our second child after him."

"Guinevere!" Arthur laughed. "Fine! Maybe a horse." 

"You are going to need a new polo pony." Gwen said. "Poor Hubbard won't come out of the barn after he had the bomb up his bum." 

Arthur laughed. "I'll tell him it was your idea." 

Gwen laughed. 

Back in the cave Merlin and Morgana were kissing each other breathless. 

Gaius made a face. "I'll just go then." 

Merlin and Morgana didn't even stop kissing as he left. 


End file.
